Electrical chassis enclosures are utilized to enclose and protect printed circuit boards ("PCBs") and associated power supplies and electrical wiring. Such enclosures are either mounted in a rack (e.g., 19 inch rack), mounted within a wiring closet or allowed to stand freely on a desk or shelf, etc. The problem with such options is that different enclosures are required for each of these different requirements. As a result, a manufacturer or supplier of enclosures is required to maintain an inventory of different enclosures capable of fulfilling each requirement.
Another disadvantage of prior art equipment enclosures is that they utilize numerous pans that need to be disassembled for insertion of the electrical equipment, and then reassembled prior to mounting in the desired manner.
Yet another disadvantage of prior art equipment enclosures is that different tooling equipment is required to produce different sized enclosures, resulting in an increase in manufacturing costs. Often, different sizes of the same style of enclosure are desired.
As a result of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a scalable equipment enclosure that is easy to manufacture with a minimal requirement of separate parts and tooling equipment. There is another need in the art for an equipment enclosures that is adaptable for rack mounting, wiring closet mounting, and free-standing mounting.